Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication networks and, more particularly, to transmit power level adaptation for wireless communication systems.
Transmit power, in wireless communication systems, is typically set at a maximum possible level and is adjusted to achieve optimal performance and throughput. In some cases, the transmit power level of the wireless communication system may be varied depending on a distance between a transmitting and a receiving wireless system so that a specified signal-to-noise ratio is satisfied.